


Pull Me Down

by WrittenFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Dean never had been able to refuse Castiel anything.





	Pull Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up so much later then I should have because this begged to be written.

_“I need you, Dean.” Soft words, hands fluttering between pressing against his chest and fidgeting with his coat. “Please.” A soulful, broken glance from beneath dark lashes, one word conveying more than could ever be said._

_Dean never had been able to refuse Castiel anything._

 

//

 

The kiss is harsh, bruising, and Dean hates that he presses into it. His hands curl into the lapel of Castiel’s trench coat, pulling the angel closer before yanking the stupid thing off. Castiel is far from gentle as he tears at Dean’s clothes, possessive, greedy hands mapping his body. 

It’s a familiar dance, this; they’ve perfected it. When Dean needs to breathe Castiel leaves his lips to trail his mouth along his neck, his collarbones. When he bites he breaks skin, always, leaving blood to well and scab over as Dean works at his pants—when his hands closes over him he’s hard and leaking and raring to go. 

 

//

 

_That once should have been it, and yet it never stopped. The world would become too much, the sorrow and rage an anchor he was unable to hold. If he ever stopped to think about it, Dean knew he would see the truth: he was being used as an easy escape, an outlet with rough handling._

_To have to acknowledge that someone he was supposed to be able to trust was abusing him so would break him._

_He never let himself stop and think about it._

 

//

 

“Dean,” Castiel groans, low, whole sentences in a language Dean will never know or understand falling from his lips after as he pounds into him from behind. 

He has him pinned to the wall, hands locked at his wrists and holding Castiel’s arms above his head. The only thing he is left in is his shirt, the buttons undone and providing no barrier to the toughness of the wall. Castiel likes it like this, Dean knows. Rough, never gentle; having sex with him is just fighting in another language. 

Words never fall from Dean when they do this—grunts and gasps, moans as well—but he will never let his mouth say what his brain screams at him during the heat of the moment. The only thing he allows to slip past is Castiel’s name, and even that is just a warning to let him know. When he can’t go another round, when he’s close...never the way he wishes to voice it. 

He’s lost in his heat, in the way Castiel’s body accepts him, takes him, greedy toclaim. He’s lost in the sound of flesh against flesh, in the noises that Dean can draw from Castiel when he pushes in at just the right angle. 

Dean is lost in screwing him senseless, helpless to the way he can’t get enough of Castiel. When the doubts and fears start to creep their way up he fucks the angel harder and shoves them away, listening again to the way his name falls from those sinful lips. 

 

//

 

_He didn’t know how much longer he could hide from the truth. It was beginning to affect their dynamic, to tear them apart. Dean never knew when Castiel would come with that final blow, when he would shove the truth of how little he cared for him, stab in into him like a knife to the gut, wrench it in deep so that he couldn’t escape it, so that everyone could see._

_Each time Castiel came around, he brought Dean closer to self destruction._

_And someday soon, he wasn’t going to fight his way back anymore._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel is so very much a bad guy in this. Would you believe me if I said I love him? Poor Dean..
> 
> Let me know what you thought, and as always, thank you for reading. <3


End file.
